


Ronnie Peterson HC Collection

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Relationships: Ronnie Peterson x Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting Ronnie

♡ When you opened your flower shop on the corner of the street, right across from the bakery; you expected the same sort of customers you had back in LA. Smiley girls wanting to be aesthetic. The same ones that would come into the shop to take photos with the flowers and leave. 

♡ You were never expecting the 6’3” police officer that came in on Fridays to pick out one rose, no matter what color it was.

♡ You didn’t find out what the roses were for, but he always took such care at picking them out.

♡ Ronnie thought you were beautiful, but really didn’t know how to bring it up. The last florist had been an older woman, and she always held back the best roses for him. But he never would have expected to see your pretty face behind the counter and it almost made him stutter the first transaction he made.

♡ Ronnie noticed that you started keeping a different color of roses near the register after a few weeks of his visits. He started to think you’d thought of him.

♡ You definitely were thinking of him.


	2. Starting to Date Ronnie

♡ Your flower shop was broken into on a Monday. The place was absolutely trashed and you sighed, digging out your phone to get someone here as soon as possible.

♡ Less than ten minutes later, the same lanky cop that came in to get one rose every Friday, right before closing, showed up. You assumed it was when his shift ended but you never failed to see him every week.

♡ You knew his name was Ronnie, from the credit card he used every time. But he introduced himself as Officer Peterson.

♡ He took your report and said that they’d take a look and gather what they can before the place can be cleaned up and you just let out a heavy sigh. You didn’t want to sit at home until their minute investigation was over.

♡ Officer Peterson must’ve realized that at your tension. “Why don’t we get you something to eat?” He suggested, turning them both towards the diner across the street.

♡ You two sat and had coffee with sandwiches. Worried by the unprofessionalism, you prompted him that you’d let him get back to work but he insisted. Taking care of the vics is part of the job, sweetheart. 

♡ You thanked Ronnie for lunch and parted ways with a handshake, and that following Friday he showed up to ask for another rose and maybe he brought you the sandwich you’d ordered from the diner earlier in the week.

♡ You two chatted for a bit and you found out that Ronnie has the really odd hobby of drying roses to put in his shadow boxes. He loves when he can find different colored ones. He gives them as gifts to his mom. You told him you always enjoyed when he came in, to visit or as a customer. You even invited him to come around more.

♡ Before he left he invited you out to lunch that Sunday. You agreed and you were pretty much inseparable from there.


End file.
